The invention relates to a device and method for the unattended, automatic, animal-activated application of collars to deer and other wild or domestic animals.
Many diseases are transmissible to man and animals by ectoparasites such as ticks. Because some wildlife species, such as white-tailed deer, are capable of propagating and harboring large populations of these ectoparasites, an effective strategy for the prevention of disease transmission should include treatment of animals, including wildlife, for the control of ectoparasites. Yet, the treatment of significant numbers of animals, especially wildlife that are not easily captured or otherwise able to be handled and treated directly, for control of these ectoparasites remains a difficult problem.
In areas where an effort is being made to eradicate ticks, the inability to control ticks on wildlife can be a critical factor to the success of the program. For example, cattle ticks were eradicated from the United States in the 1950's, and a quarantine zone was established along the Texas-Mexico border between Del Rio and Brownsville, Tex. to prevent reinfestation of U.S. cattle herds. Yearly outbreaks of ticks that occur in the quarantine zone are controlled by dipping of cattle and by vacating infested pastures. However, increased populations of white-tailed deer, elk, exotic deer, antelope and other marginal host animals in the region is complicating the eradication effort, and in some areas has prevented eradication on premises reinfested with the ticks. For other ectoparasites such as black-legged ticks, the vectors of Lyme disease, wildlife, and white-tailed deer in particular, are the primary hosts for adult ticks. The ability to control these ticks on deer would therefore be a valuable tool in the management of Lyme disease.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,983, we disclosed a device and method for feeding and applying pesticides onto animals, including deer. That device incorporates vertical support members carrying pesticide applicators which the animal contacts in the course of feeding, thereby applying the pesticide to the neck and head of the animal. While the device has demonstrated effectiveness for the control of ticks and other parasites on wildlife for prolonged protection over extended periods, the animals must intermittently return for repeated applications.
Pesticide impregnated collars are commonly used for the control of ticks and other parasites on domestic animals. However, the application of these collars is primarily limited to domestic pets. Application to wildlife such as deer has been impractical and highly labor intensive, requiring the trapping and/or tranquilizing of target animals.